


Последний вечер на Земле

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: За день до отправления Широ нужно кое-что сказать Киту.





	Последний вечер на Земле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsWriterPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/gifts).
  * A translation of [Last Night On Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721694) by [MsWriterPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson). 



> Thank you so much for your permission, MsWriterPerson!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6526590) :)

 — У ракет для путешествий в открытом космосе топливные отсеки отличаются от отсеков ракет для обычных запусков, потому что они разрушатся сразу же после того, как мы покинем верхний слой атмосферы… — объяснял Широ; его голос затих, когда он заметил, что Кит смотрит в землю, а не на ракету.

— Это… правда здорово, Широ. — Голос Кита дрожал, в нем не было ожидаемого от Широ восхищения.

Дело в том, что он хотел, чтобы Кит увидел корабль перед отправлением на Кербер, хотел потом во всех деталях рассказать ему о захватывающем приключении. Но ожидание оставило после себя кислый, неприятный привкус во рту, когда Широ увидел грусть на лице Кита.

— Кит, все нормально? — Широ положил руку на его плечо, и Кит все же посмотрел на него и встретился с ним взглядом. Его темные глаза отливали вечерним светом, с мольбой глядели на него.

— Я… в порядке, — заикаясь произнес Кит и отвернулся. — Я правда счастлив за тебя. Ты ведь всегда хотел в космос. — Тон его не соответствовал словам, что сердце Широ словно выпало из груди.

— Кит, ты...

— Хэй, Широ! — позвал Мэтт вдалеке, махая рукой и стоя рядом со своей семьей. — Мы сегодня запуск будем отмечать, ты должен идти с нами!

— Хорошо, буду через минуту! — крикнул Широ в ответ, в то время как Кит собирался уходить.

Широ быстро взял его за руку и легонько сжал ее.

— Кит, ты не мог бы… не мог бы подождать меня сегодня в хижине? Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой перед отправлением. — Кит не смотрел на него, но кротко кивнул, высвободив руку и направившись к своему мотоциклу.

Вечер, который Широ ждал месяцами, сейчас казался холодным и унылым. Подавая Холтам вид, что все в порядке, улыбаясь, веселясь со всеми, Широ почувствовал какую-то боль в глубине души. Это последний за два года вечер на Земле. Он не должен его упускать.

— Думаю, я пойду на этом, спасибо вам за щедрые угощения! — поблагодарил Широ, и Мэтт поднялся с ним, чтобы проводить его до прихожей. — Эй, Мэтт, у меня для тебя одна просьба, — шепнул Широ, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их не услышали. — Это очень важно.

Хижина, секретное убежище Кита, находящееся далеко от границ Гарнизона, была уютной, несмотря на внешний вид. Кит протирал кинжал, который ему оставил отец, и изучал необычный знак на рукоятке. Он всегда держал это в секрете, и именно потому, когда остается один, чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Но сейчас он все еще был расстроенным, даже с кинжалом в руках. После этого вечера он снова будет сам по себе. Один важный для него человек будет в миллионах километров от него. Они будут даже не на одной планете.

Кит услышал тихий шум мотоцикла и быстро спрятал свой клинок в секретное место под матрасом. Взглянув в окно, он видел, как Широ перекидывается парой фраз с Мэттом, тот кивнул ему и уехал. Кит поспешно расправил складки на одежде перед тем, как открыть Широ дверь.

— Я как-то забеспокоился и подумал, что ты не здесь. Я не увидел света в окне, — объяснялся Широ, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в вечерней темноте.

— Я как-то потерял счет во времени. — Кит зажег ближайшую лампу, и комнатушка наполнилась неярким светом.

— Знаю, уже поздно. Холты и вправду любят поболтать. — Широ не знал, почему он начал оправдываться; его взгляд заметался по знакомой комнате.

— Все в порядке. Я все равно планировал провести ночь здесь. — Кит сел на кровать, которая скрипнула ввиду своей старости. Широ почувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще, с трепетом ожидая, что же он скажет.

— Кит, все нормально? — спросил Широ, вспоминая вечер.

— Да, я же сказал, что в порядке, — резко ответил Кит. — Ты говорил, что хочешь поговорить со мной, так? Тебе лучше сделать это быстро — завтра у тебя великий день. — В словах Кита чувствовалась горечь.

— Кит, ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился на эту миссию? — напрямую спросил Широ. В глазах Кита вспыхнул гнев.

— Что я должен тебе ответить на это? Ты всегда хотел в космос, я всегда знал это. Как я могу не хотеть этого? — Кит поднялся, все еще пристально глядя в глаза Широ. — Я никогда и представить не мог, что буду так далеко от тебя.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду. — Широ пытался говорить тихо и спокойно. — Просто ты выглядел таким расстроенным сегодня, и я подумал... подумал, что ты не хотел, чтобы я приходил.

— Широ, это твоя мечта, и я хочу, чтобы ты ее осуществил и отправился в космос. Терпеть не могу разговоры об этом.

— Кит, я не спрашиваю о том, что это значит — я спрашиваю о том, что ты хочешь. Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Я… хочу… — заикался Кит, неуверенный в своих словах. Широ провел рукой по его щеке.

— Кит, скажи мне, что ты хочешь.

— Я…. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял меня, — наконец пробормотал Кит. Широ закрыл глаза и притянул Кита, чтобы поцеловать. Кит напрягся от неожиданности, но потом постепенно расслабился, обхватив плечи Широ руками. Широ медленно направил Кита к кровати, разорвав поцелуй.

— Кит, я должен отправиться на Кербер, но если все в порядке, я хочу провести с тобой свою последнюю ночь на Земле здесь, с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было хоть что-то связанное со мной, что ты не забудешь. — В глазах Широ одновременно сверкнули желание и грусть, и Кит почувствовал, как рука Широ дрожит в его руке.

— Широ, если это последний раз, то я хочу всего тебя сейчас, — шепнул Кит, его голос немного хрипел.

— Кит… Я люблю тебя, — прошептал в ответ Широ, углубляя поцелуй.

***

  
  
Широ откинул прядь волос с лица Кита. Ночной свет шел Киту; он мягко отражался от его кожи. На нем теплое тело Кита, он слышал его спокойно бьющийся пульс, тихие и медленные сонные вздохи — Широ начал задаваться вопросом, было ли что лучше этого. И впервые он пожелал, чтобы завтрашний день не наступил никогда. Если бы он остался здесь, с Китом, эти прекрасные минуты длились дольше вместо того, чтобы улетать далеко в космос. Но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Он усердствовал слишком много и долго, чтобы от всего так просто отказаться. И всего лишь два года. Два болезненно длинных года, и он вернется на Землю.  
  
Может, когда он вернется, Кит все еще будет его ждать. Широ знал, что он не может просить Кита так долго сдерживать свое слово, но что, если Кит сам решит его сдержать? Как много еще будет у них таких прекрасных ночей? Станут ли они старыми и седыми, проживут ли всю оставшуюся жизнь друг с другом? У них еще так много времени, что для них стоит каких-то два года?  
  
Рядом с Широ прогудел телефон, оповещая о том, что скоро за ним приедет Мэтт, чтобы подготовиться к запуску. Широ аккуратно выбрался из объятий Кита и поднял разбросанную на полу одежду. Всего два года. Если бы это случилось лишь два года спустя, то ему не нужно бы было уходить, и все было бы хорошо. Широ развернулся, нежно поцеловав Кита в щеку.  
  
— Обещаю, я вернусь к тебе. Прошу, дождись меня. — прошептал он, зная, что Кит может подняться от любого шороха. Когда Широ приоткрыл дверь, снаружи донесся звук мотоцикла Мэтта. — Кит... Я люблю тебя,— пробормотал он перед тем, как быстро уйти, борясь с любой мыслью остаться.  
  
Звуки двигателя растворялись в воздухе — Широ уехал в Гарнизон, покинул холодную и поглощающею тишину. Кит почувствовал, как его переполняют слезы, как дрожит тело, и как подавляются всхлипы. Два года кажутся бесконечностью. Кит свернулся на кровати в клубок, вдыхая запах Широ, который еще оставался на простынях. Но он должен вернуться. Он обещал. И после этого всего Кит поймал себя на мысли, что так и не сказал Широ, что любит его.

 


End file.
